Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to horticulture management. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for separating plant matter.
Description of Related Art
In the art of horticulture, after harvesting plants, and specifically cannabis plants, the cannabis leaves need to be removed from the cannabis flowers. Currently, this process is mostly completed by hand using trimming shears. This process is extremely time-consuming, especially when dealing with a large amount of cannabis plants. Furthermore, hand trimming requires sitting for long periods of time with repetitive motions that may lead to back problems, injury, and hand pains.
There are several automated trimming machines designed to automatically trim cannabis plants, removing the cannabis leaves from the cannabis flowers. However, automated trimming machines use blades and techniques that are very damaging to the cannabis flowers. Consequently, there is a need for a method and apparatus for separating plant matter, and more specifically providing a simple, compact, inexpensive, and convenient device to quickly trim cannabis plants without damaging the cannabis flowers.